


Candy Wrappers

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, Fluff, Hawks / reader - Freeform, My Hero Academia - Freeform, No Smut, Song fic, Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric, Wholesome vibes, bird happens, boku no hero academia - Freeform, hawks is a bird brain, my hero academia comfort, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where hawks surprises you with twizzlers and convenience store iced tea at your window.
Relationships: Hawks / reader
Kudos: 118





	Candy Wrappers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bae chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bae+chloe).



> hello! figured we all deserved some loving hawks after all those sad au’s :(

hawks hummed happily to himself, his fingers fiddling with the plastic straps of the bag in his hands as he hovered beside your window. 

he took in a peek, head tilting as a frown slowly grew on his lips upon the sight he was greeted with. you were curled up in bed, holding onto a pillow covered in something that suspiciously looked like one of his jackets that had magically gone missing. 

he sighed, tapping your window and giddily grinning to himself as he saw you rise from your bed and walk to the window with a smile. 

you pulled up the window, flashing him your pretty smile as his wings fluttered. “keigo you know i have a door right?” you laughed as you stood to the side, motioning for him to come in. 

he licked his lips through a grin as he flew in, ducking his head and holding his wings close to his body as he shimmied in. “yeah i know, but this just feels more romantic don’t you think? really adds some flavor you know?” he teased and you rolled your eyes, a grin on your face as you shook your head, your hands coming down and pulling down the window as you chuckled to yourself. 

once you turned around, you gasped as he tossed the bag onto your bed before he grabbed you by your wrist, hurriedly tugging you into his chest and holding you tight against him. 

you released a sigh of contentment as you let yourself be held, your head resting just beneath his collarbones as your fingers played with the fluffy parts of his jacket. 

“why does my baby dove look so sad hmm?” he questioned quietly, his voice falling into your ears and melting into your chest, releasing a soothing endorphin to roll through your body. 

you could’ve cried right then and there. he knows you too well for you to hide your emotions and get away with it. 

“today’s just not a good day.” you murmured back and he nodded, rubbing your back as he bent down and kissed your forehead. “i’m sorry to hear that dove.” he whispered, his hand coming up behind your neck and massaging gently. you hummed upon the small affection, burying yourself deeper into him and letting his warmth, his scent, and his love radiate into you. 

you kissed his chest and he chuckled, the soft noises resonating into you and you closed your eyes, allowing yourself to be immersed with him. 

“i missed you.” you grumbled, your hands sliding under his jacket to rest on his lower back. he smiled at the feeling and at your faux annoyance as he rested his chin upon the top of your head, rocking you side to side as he laughed gingerly. 

“i missed you too linette, so much,” he whispered, his words feeling like they were made just for you, and only for you. the heat rose to your cheeks as you giggled quietly against him. that was one of your favorite pet names of his, and to hear his crooning voice in your ears after such a hard day was all you needed. 

keigo used to study french and when he came across the word, linette, meaning small songbird, he instantly thought of you. a vision of your pretty face appearing behind his eyes as he read the word, mouthing it out as he thought of you. 

it just stuck since then and you had no qualms about it. 

“i needed to see you, so i had someone do the rest of my patrolling today. aaaand, i went down to the convenience store and picked you up some snacks.” he murmured, lips kissing your hairline and you slowly pulled from his chest, watery eyes flickering into his as you blinked. 

he softened, his hand resting on the small of your back while the other cupped your face, as his thumb rubbing gentle circles on your cheekbone. “baby...” he whispered as he pecked your nose. 

“you bought me snacks?” you questioned, your voice trembling over silence as he nodded and cupped your cheeks. he squeezed your face lovingly, kissing your squished cheeks as you giggled. 

he pulled apart and bent down to grab the bag on your bed. he handed it to you with a hopeful smile as you grinned. 

your eyebrows furrowed as your lips, wobbly and trembling fell open, while you looked at him. he softened, his shoulders coming down as he rubbed your arms up and down. “linette why’re you—“

“thank you keigo. i needed this.” you whimpered as you leaned into his chest. he held you close, giving you a squeeze before he patted your bottom. “c’mon baby dove,” he murmured as he picked you up, slowly moving his wings while you two hovered above your floor. “let’s get in bed.” 

you held onto him as he floated over your bed, gently lowering you down onto the soft covers. he scooped you up in his arms, carefully crafting almost a nest-like space for you to rest in before he released you into it. 

he pulled the body pillow with his jacket and wiggled it in front of you, an eyebrow peeking up as the heat pinched your cheeks. “shut up.” you grumbled, tugging it down as he chuckled. 

“so that’s where my jacket went, you even helped me look for it, you’re absolutely devious, baby,” he laughed as he leaned in and pressed messy kisses against your cheeks. 

you giggled, playfully pushing at his chest as you shook your head. 

he sighed, pulling apart and nudging his nose against yours before he pulled the body pillow and placed it behind your heads. 

he’s keeping you warm and safe, as his wing comes down and pushes you into him. you roll, yelping slightly as he chuckles and hugs you. he wraps his wings around you, dimming down the lights above you as all you began to see where his deep red feathers. 

within the dark safety of his wings you pressed your face against his chest, breathing him in and inviting him into your lungs. 

his breathing synced with yours and you allowed your body to go lax against his as he held you tightly. “you want some those twizzlers i bought you dove?” 

“yes please.”

and so a few feathers detached from his wings to fetch the twizzlers. he opened his wings and allowed the twizzlers to plop on top of you. 

he curved one of his wings to keep you close to him but allowed you your space to munch on your snack as he sponges occasional kisses to your temple. 

he stared you down while you ate and you glanced at him, an eyebrow flicking up as you playfully jabbed a twizzler to his lips. “what you want one or something?” 

he laughed, opening his mouth and chomping on the licorice as you giggled. as he finished chewing, he cupped your cheek, and leaned in, his sweet scented breath fanning over your top lip as his nose nudged yours. 

“i just...wanna let you know how much you mean to me. now i—i’m kinda bad with words, you know that,” he began, and you stayed still, drinking in his words and staring into his glimmering eyes as your forehead rested against his. 

“i’m proud of you, _______. so proud. and stop giving me that look,” he chuckled, kissing your pouty lips as his thumb wiped away the stray tear escaping your eye. 

“you’re my girl you know that? and i will always be so proud of my girl.” he whispered, and you closed your eyes as you buried your face in his neck, releasing all of your stress you had pent up while you cried against him. 

he rubbed your back, shushing you and humming, allowing you to let it out. he was there for you, he always would be. no matter what. 

“i love you keigo.” 

“i love you more linette.”


End file.
